Hombres de Texas - Masen
by Merilin Sabrozo ADAPS
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Masen eran enemigos desde el día en que se conocieron, pero bajo esa enemistad se escondía una poderosa atracción. El padre de Isabella había tenido una aventura con la prometida de Masen y eso había provocado un escándalo en el pueblo... Summary completo dentro. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hombres de Texas – Masen.**

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de Diana Palmer y los personajes de S. Meyer.

" _Isabella Swan y Edward Masen eran enemigos desde el día en que se conocieron, pero bajo esa enemistad se escondía una poderosa atracción.  
El padre de Isabella había tenido una aventura con la prometida de Masen y eso había provocado un escándalo en el pueblo.  
Ahora, para acallar los rumores que circulaban de que Masen estaba manteniendo una relación con una mujer casada, Isabella aceptó fingir un compromiso con él. Aunque, tarde o temprano, ambos tendrían que hacer frente a sus verdaderos sentimientos..."_

 **CAPITULO 1**

La pierna del chiquillo no dejaba de sangrar. La doctora Isabella Swan sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no era fácil conseguir aplacar la presión adecuada sobre la herida para evitar que la arteria cortada siguiera vaciándose sobre el césped.

-¡Me duele!- gimoteó el niño.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que conseguir que pare de sangrar - le respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Vamos, sé fuerte. Si te portas bien tu mamá te comprará una chocolatina cuando te hayamos curado, ¿verdad que sí?- dijo alzando el rostro hacia la mujer, blanca como una sábana, que asintió rápidamente-. Ya verás, enseguida estarás bien - le prometió al chiquillo, mirando hacia el final de la calle.

El chico iba montado en su bicicleta y se había salido de la acera, siendo golpeado por un coche que iba conduciendo a demasiada velocidad. Bella, que estaba almorzando en una cafetería, al ver lo ocurrido a través de los grandes ventanales, había corrido a socorrer al niño, y había pedido a un viandante que llamara la policía y a una ambulancia.

A los pocos minutos había llegado un coche patrulla, y a lo lejos se podía oír ya la sirena de la ambulancia. Aunque Jacobsville era una ciudad pequeña, el servicio médico era bastante rápido y eficaz.

\- Verás la envidia de tus amigos cuando vayas al colegio el lunes y les cuentes que has montado en una ambulancia... - le dijo al niño cuando la vieron acercarse.

\- ¿Y no me puedo quedar una semana en el hospital?- inquirió el chico entusiasmado ante la idea.

\- Bueno, me temo que no pasarás más que un par de horas como mucho en el pabellón de urgencias - le dijo Bella riendo.

La ambulancia se detuvo a un par de metros del coche de la policía. Uno de los agentes estaba pidiendo al conductor la documentación e increpándolo por conducir a más velocidad de la permitida dentro de la ciudad. Dos técnicos de urgencias médicas bajaron de la ambulancia y sacaron una camilla sobre la que pusieron al chico mientras

Bella, que era parte de la plantilla médica del hospital de Jacobsville, les explicaba lo sucedido y les daba instrucciones.

\- Os seguiré con mi coche -les dijo-. Le he prometido a la madre del chico que iría con ellos.

\- Ha sido una suerte que estuviera usted aquí cerca - le dijo el otro agente de policía a Bella, acercándose -. Parece un corte bastante serio.

\- Se pondrá bien - respondió ella cerrando su maletín. El día anterior, al llegar a casa, había olvidado sacarlo del coche, y en ese momento no pudo menos que alegrarse de ello.

\- Es la nueva ayudante del doctor Masen, ¿verdad? - le preguntó el agente.

\- Sí - respondió ella.

No añadió nada más. La expresión curiosa en el rostro del policía ya lo decía todo.

Y es que corrían rumores de que al doctor Masen no le caía precisamente en gracia.

Tampoco era que a ella le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Llevaba casi un año compartiendo la consulta con él, y era más que obvio, aunque no lograba comprender ese antagonismo.

\- Un gran médico - dijo el agente -. Salvó a mi esposa de un colapso respiratorio - añadió sonriendo -. Tiene unos nervios de acero. Y usted también, a juzgar por lo que acabo de ver. Ha sido usted de mucha ayuda.

\- Gracias - respondió ella.

Y, tras esbozar una breve sonrisa, se dirigió a su pequeño Ford plateado para seguir a la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

El pabellón de urgencias estaba abarrotado, como de costumbre. Era sábado, y los accidentes siempre se doblaban los fines de semana. Bella saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a un par de pacientes que reconoció, y siguió caminando tras la camilla con ruedas en la que llevaban al chiquillo.

El doctor Masen salía en ese momento del quirófano, y se topó con ella en el pasillo.

El uniforme verde, que a otros médicos les sentaba como un tiro, a él le quedaba increíblemente bien, y a pesar del gorro, que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello cobrizo, tenía un aspecto elegante y formidable.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - la increpó al verla -. Soy yo quien tiene guardia hoy, no usted.

"Ya está otra vez", pensó Bella, "sacando conclusiones precipitadas como siempre".

\- Me he visto envuelta en un accidente de tráfico - comenzó-. No he...

\- El hospital paga al personal de ambulancias para que atienda esos accidentes – la cortó él, mirándola furibundo mientras los empleados del centro iban y venía por el pasillo, esquivándolos.

\- Pero si yo no he... - trató de explicarse de nuevo ella, acaloradamente.

\- Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir - la cortó él de nuevo -, o tendré que tener unas palabras con Carlisle y acabará usted de patitas en la calle, ¿me ha entendido?

Carlisle era el director del hospital, y Edward jefe de personal, así que tenía autoridad para llevar a cabo su amenaza.

\- ¿Quiere escucharme? - le dijo ella exasperada -. ¡Yo no salí con la ambulancia...!

\- Doctora, ¿viene usted?- le llamó uno de los hombres que llevaban la camilla del chico.

Masen le lanzó una mirada al joven y luego se volvió hacia Isabella, quitándose con irritación el gorro y la mascarilla, que colgaba aún de su cuello. La dura expresión en sus claros ojos verdes era tan intimidante como su postura.

\- Si su vida social está así de mal, doctora, tal vez debería considerar hacer algo al respecto - añadió con un sarcasmo mordaz.

Bella iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la había dejado allí con la boca abierta y estaba alejándose por el pasillo. La joven gruñó de pura frustración.

Odiaba que hiciese aquello. Siempre le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. De todos modos era inútil discutir con él, dijera lo que dijera en su defensa, para él siempre era ella la que estaba equivocada. Resoplando, se giró y reunió con los enfermeros que estaban esperándola.

Una hora después ya habían curado y dado puntos al chico, e Isabella estaba despidiéndose de él y de su madre en el área de recepción, con una sonrisa y una leve amonestación sobre el modo correcto de montar en bicicleta en una ciudad.

\- Por eso no tiene que preocuparse - le dijo la madre con firmeza-. ¡No pienso dejar que vuelva a ir en bicicleta por la calle nunca más!

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Bella se quedó repasando el informe del alta antes de entregarlo en el área de administración. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta, sin maquillaje alguno que resaltara sus ojos castaños y sus carnosos labios, y ataviada con zapatillas de deporte, pantalón vaquero y sudadera, parecía más una estudiante que una profesional de la medicina. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por su apariencia? El único hombre al que desearía impresionar, el hombre del que estaba enamorada, no se fijaría en ella aunque se pusiera un cartel en la frente que dijera "MÍRAME". Ese hombre era Edward J, quien no veía en ella más que a una compañera de trabajo, y ni siquiera reconocía su eficiencia, sino que, en lugar de eso, siempre encontraba algún motivo injustificado para criticarla. Isabella no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, para empezar, la habría aceptado como ayudante, cuando daba la impresión de que no podía ni verla. Claro que también se preguntaba por qué seguía allí, soportándolo.

Por lo que sentía por él, solo por eso, se respondió, y, si seguía con esa actitud tan beligerante, un día ni eso ya sería suficiente razón para no dimitir.

Tras entregar el informe, Bella se había colgado el bolso del hombre y se disponía a salir del pabellón de urgencias cuando se encontró con el doctor Emmett McCarthy. Emmett también era miembro de la plantilla del hospital y un viejo amigo; fue precisamente él quien la llamó al hospital de Austin, donde trabajaba entonces, para decirle que había una vacante que podría interesarle. Sus padres acababan de fallecer, y, por supuesto, ella no había querido dejar escapar la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, y además, como por una caprichosa coincidencia del destino, en el lugar del que sus padres procedían.

Lo que jamás hubiera esperado era que fuera a despertar semejante animosidad en Masen.

\- Bella... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que era Ed quien tenía guardia hoy – le dijo al verla.

La joven contrajo el rostro. Ed era el apodo que utilizaban con el doctor Masen sus amigos, por el color cobrizo de su cabello. No ella, claro, ella no tenía esas confianzas con él.

\- Hubo un accidente frente a la cafetería en la que estaba almorzando- le explicó.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te vas a casa?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno - dijo-, si obvias el hecho de que Masen no puede verme ni en pintura, supongo que podría decirse que no me va mal del todo.

Emmett metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía. Pensé que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que está siendo injusto, pero ya llevas casi un año trabajando aquí y sigue en pie de guerra contigo.

El rostro de Bella se contrajo y, aunque giró la cabeza, Emmett pudo ver su expresión.

\- Pobre Bella- murmuró-. De veras que lo siento. Supongo que me entusiasmé con la idea de que pudieras trabajar aquí, y así poder vernos más a menudo, y... la verdad es que creí que necesitabas un cambio después de... bueno, después dela muerte de tus padres, y me pareció que sería una buena oportunidad para ti. Ed es uno de los mejores cirujanos que he conocido, y tú eres una gran profesional de la medicina general.

No sé, me pareció que sería una buena combinación de talentos. De hecho tú le has quitado una enorme carga de trabajo, y gracias a ti puede dedicar más tiempo a su especialidad de cirugía. Debería estar contento y en cambio... - exhaló un profundo suspiro y volvió a menear la cabeza -. En fin, ¿quién entiende a ese hombre?

Bella se encogió de h hombros.

\- Todo eso ya da igual. El contrato que firmé era por un año, y el año está a punto de acabar - le recordó.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer después?

\- Volveré a Austin.

\- Podrías conseguir un puesto aquí en el pabellón de urgencias - la picó Emmett.

Aquella era una broma generalizada entre el personal del hospital. El trabajo en el pabellón de urgencias era tan agotador, que ninguno de los médicos locales quería allí un puesto permanente, y la dirección tenía que traerlos de fuera de Jacobsville.

\- No, gracias - respondió Bella con una sonrisa -. Me gustaría poner mi propia consulta, pero no tengo dinero como para hacerlo, así que supongo que tendré que empezar de nuevo, me conformaré con lo que me den.

\- Es una lástima que nos dejes. Estas haciendo un trabajo excelente aquí.

\- Pues si le preguntas a Masen seguro que no opina lo mismo - dijo ella-. Según él, no hago nada bien. En cualquier caso estoy cansada de todo esto, Emmett, de levantarme cada mañana y sentir que vengo a un campo de batalla. Me hace falta un cambio.

\- Tal vez sí - murmuró su amigo, frunciendo los labios y esbozando a continuación una sonrisa extraña-. Lo que necesitas es salir por ahí a pasarlo bien - le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera-. Vaya, ¿ya es esta hora? Tengo que irme. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con una mirada de preocupación. Esperaba estar equivocándose, porque le había dado la impresión de que Emmett tenía intención de pedirle salir, y ella no sentía nada por él en ese sentido, por mucho que lo quisiera como amigo. Era un hombre amable, un viudo que había estado muy enamorado de su esposa, y que todavía lo estaba, cinco años después de su muerte. Emmett había nacido en Jacobsville, y había conocido a sus padres. De hecho, había sentido un aprecio muy sincero por su madre, y había sido alumno de su padre en el hospital clínico de Austin, después de que se trasladaran allí. Había sido entonces cuando Bella lo había conocido.

En fin, lo mejor sería que no le diera demasiadas vueltas a lo que le había dicho, pensó. Probablemente había sido sólo una impresión suya. Salió del pabellón de urgencias y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento, observando irritada que el doctor Masen iba también en aquella dirección vistiendo con un caro traje gris. Bella apretó los dientes y aminoró el paso, pero él se detuvo a esperarla y echó a andar a su lado cuando ella pasó junto a él.

\- Le agradecería que la próxima vez que le dé por pasearse por ahí con el servicio de ambulancias se vista al menos de un modo más profesional - dijo lanzándole una fría mirada de reojo.

Isabella se paró en seco y lo miró furiosa.

\- Yo no voy paseándome por ahí con el servicio de ambulancias - masculló -. Ya le he dicho que...

Pero Masen no parecía dispuesto a escucharla.

\- Y de momento no necesitamos más personal de ambulancias. Si nos hiciera falta...

\- ¡Cállese!- lo cortó ella, sorprendiéndolo con ese arranque de mal humor -. ¡Por una vez en su vida va a escucharme, y no va a interrumpirme! - añadió al ver que él abría la boca-. Hubo un accidente frente a la cafetería donde estaba almorzando, así que salí a socorrer al niño herido. ¡No me hace falta ir por ahí con el personal de ambulancias para pasármelo bien! ¡Y el cómo me vista en mis días libres no es asunto suyo! - le espetó, reprimiendo a duras penas un improperio.

Masen la agarró por la muñeca izquierda, y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí. Isabella aspiró hacia dentro y trató de liberarse, pero la presión de los dedos de él sólo se hizo más firme. Aquella muda violencia había hecho que volvieran a su mente sucesos del pasado que no quería recordar. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y el aliento contenido.

Y entonces, con la misma brusquedad con que había sido su muñeca, Masen la soltó, y la observó entornando sus ojos verdes.

\- Fría como el hielo...- farfulló burlón -. Sería usted capaz de congelarle los ánimos a cualquier hombre. ¿Es esa la razón por la que no está casada, doctora?

Bella no se había sentido tan insultada en toda su vida.

\- Piense lo que quiera de mí- masculló.

\- Le sorprendería saber lo que pienso de usted- fue la contestación de él. Bajó la vista hacia la mano que le había agarrado, y se rio de un modo despectivo-. Un verdadero témpano de hielo - volvió a acusarla-. No me extraña que ningún miembro del personal le haya pedido salir. Necesitaría un soplete para llegar hasta ese corazón de piedra que tiene - añadió mirándola fijamente.

\- Puede, pero usted necesitaría un lanzagranadas - le espetó ella sin parase a pensar.

Masen enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada mezcla de desprecio y antipatía.

\- Ya le gustaría.

La petulancia de su respuesta hizo que a Bella la hirviera la sangre, pero apretó los puños, dispuesta a no dejarle ver su irritación.

\- ¿Eso cree? - le espetó a su vez, enarcándolas cejas y dejando escapar una risa seca.

Satisfecha al ver cómo se tensaba, echó a andar de nuevo y pasó por delante del

Mercedes de Masen sin mirarlo siquiera.

"¡Chúpate esa!", se dijo furiosa. No le importaba nada lo que opinara de ella, nada en absoluto... Llegó junto a su pequeño utilitario, y se metió dentro, exhalando un pesado suspiro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que le importaba, ése era el problema. Haberse enterado de que la tenía por una mujer fría y sin sentimiento la había dejado planchada. Si él supiera que en lo que a él se refería era precisamente todo lo contrario... Cando se acercaba a ella o la rozaba, Bella siempre se apartaba, pero no porque la desagradara, sino porque su contacto y su proximidad la excitaban demasiado. La respiración se le entrecortaba, y las piernas y la voz le temblaban, y la única manera de evitarlo era distanciarse de él físicamente, de modo que eso era lo que hacía.

Había otras razones por las que rehuía a Masen, las mismas por las que no quería tener ninguna relación amorosa, pero no eran asunto suyo ni de nadie. En cualquier caso no se merecía que la tratase como la trataba. Ella hacía su trabajo y no buscaba problemas.

Puso el coche en marcha y salió del apartamento. Unos quince minutos después, detenía el vehículo delante de la pequeña casa que había alquilado en las afueras de la ciudad y entraba en ella, dejándose caer en el sofá. Aquel era un barrio tranquilo, y por la zona en la que estaba el alquiler era barato. Poco a poco había ido añadiendo algunos toques personales, y la casa ya ofrecía un aspecto un poco más acogedor. En las paredes desnudas había colgado cuadros que ella misma pintaba, algunos abstractos, en tonos rojos, negros y blancos, que se arremolinaban de un modo caótico, y otros en cambio composiciones de flores hechas con pasteles. El contraste le habrá parecido bastante intrigante a cualquier persona que la visitara, y Bella lo sabía, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido ninguna visita. Era muy reservada.

Masen también era reservado, por lo general, pero Bella había oído que de cuando en cuando invitaba a amigos y conocidos a su rancho. Claro que, aun cuando en el grupo se incluyeran miembros de la plantilla del hospital, ella jamás se había contado entre ellos. Aquel hecho había causado rumores, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle a Masen al respecto. A Bella al principio le había dolido ese rechazo, pero luego se había dicho que al fin y al cabo tampoco había razón para que la invitara a su casa cuando ella tampoco lo había invitado a la suya.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Bella sospechaba que, tal y como decían las malas lenguas, Masen seguía penando por Alice Cullen, la mujer de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado y que se había casado con un tal Jasper Hale. Alice era morena, tenía los ojos azules, y era muy guapa, además de haber sido una estrella del rodeo, tener un gran corazón y un carácter dulce y tranquilo.

Pero si había algo de Masen que tuviera perpleja a Isabella, era la antipatía que sentía hacia ella. A menudo se preguntaba por qué la habría aceptado en la plantilla si desde un principio no le había caído bien. Había tratado de interrogar a Emmett al respecto, pero éste no soltaba prenda, y siempre cambiaba de tema.

Aún más raros le habían parecido a la joven los cuchicheos a sus espaldas durante sus primeras semanas en el hospital. Incluso había oído un críptico comentario de una de las enfermeras con más antigüedad a otra, sobre alguien que "debía sentirse muy incómodo con la hija del doctor Swan trabajando allí". Bella había sentido deseos de preguntarle de quién estaba halando, pero cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que estaba escudándolas, se fueron cada una a sus quehaceres.

Isabella no había llegado a averiguar quién era esa persona, no por qué le resultaba incómodo que ella estuviera trabajando allí, pero sí estaba empezando a comprender que había ocurrido algo en el pasado en aquel hospital, y que su padre había tenido algo que ver en ello.

En una ocasión le preguntó a Emmett al respecto, y él pareció violentarse.

\- Bueno, tu padre aquí era cirujano, igual que lo soy yo- le respondió tras una leve vacilación.

\- Pero cuando se marchó de aquí, fue envuelto en alguna clase de escándalo, ¿no es verdad? - insistió ella.

\- No hubo ningún escándalo - replicó Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza-, ninguna mancha en su reputación. Fue un gran cirujano, muy respetado, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

Aunque como padre y marido dejara mucho que desear, como médico con puede negarse que fue excepcional.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas sobre él cuando llegué?

\- No tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo - le aseguró Emmett-. De hecho no es nada que te concierna a ti directamente.

\- Pero, ¿qué...?

En ese momento un anestesista los había interrumpido, y Bella no había vuelto a preguntarle, aunque no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Emmett había parecido aliviado de que los hubiesen interrumpido, y no había logrado sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Tendría aquello algo que ver con el doctor Masen y que fuera ése el motivo por el que él la detestaba tanto? No, era imposible. De haber sido así, él le habría mencionado lago durante los casi doce meses que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Sin embargo, volviendo la vista atrás, Bella recordó que Masen no había sido desagradable con ella desde el principio. La primera semana se había comportado con normalidad, y había sido luego, de repente, cuando se había vuelto hostil.

Respeto al comentario que le había hecho en el aparcamiento, sobre su frialdad, aquello venía de lejos. En la fiesta de Navidad del hospital, justo a la semana y media de haber comenzado ella a trabajar con él, la había pillado desprevenida debajo de unas ramitas de muérdago y había intentado besarla, pero ella se había apartado. La sola idea de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos había hecho que le temblaran las rodillas, y que los latidos del corazón se le disparasen. La atracción que sentía por él era tan fuerte, tan devastadora, que la asustaba muchísimo, sobre todo después de la vida casi monacal que había llegado hasta entonces, siempre dedicada al estudio. Desde el instituto no había tenido apenas vida social, porque aquello era lo único que frenaba los sarcásticos y crueles comentarios de su padre sobre su valía y su intelecto. Lo único que le importaba era que sacase buenas notas y que destacase.

Sí, los logros académicos habían sido su tabla de salvación en su disfuncional familia.

Había estudiado cada noche hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ganado premios y becas..., todo para mantener contento a su padre, quien sin emba4rgo, jamás se había mostrado orgulloso de ella. Era un hombre cruel, y a medida que su adicción a las drogas fue creciendo, año tras año, se acentuó también ese rasgo de su carácter.

Las drogas habían sido precisamente la causa de que se estrellase su avioneta. Su madre había muerto con él, a su lado, igual que había permanecido junto a él toda su vida a pesar de los engaños, de su brutalidad, y de su adicción. Se lo había disculpado todo en aras del amor ciego que sentía por él.

Bella se abrazó, sintiendo una vez más el escalofrío del miedo por los recuerdos del pasado. Ella jamás se casaría. Cualquier mujer que entregara su corazón a un hombre podía encontrarse atrapada de repente en una relación tan destructiva como la que habían tenido sus padres, se decía. Era tan sencillo como enamorase, mostrarse vulnerable, y empezar a hacer concesiones, para finalmente rendirse y permitir ser dominada hasta que su voluntad y su amor propio hubiesen sido anulados por completo.

Por eso Bella se había prometido firmemente no mostrarse nunca vulnerable, para no encontrarse jamás a merced de un hombre, como lo había estado su madre. Sin embargo,

"Ed" Masen la hacía sentirse vulnerable, y ése era el verdadero motivo por el que evitaba cualquier contacto físico con él. Tenía miedo de abandonarse a los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, de convertirse en una víctima. La soledad podía ser muy penosa, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El amor, en cambio, jamás lo había conocido, y le asustaba perder el control de sus emociones y sus actos.

… **.**

 **Nota:** _Espero que les haya gustado, acabo de empezar con mis adaptaciones de las viejas novelas que tanto me gustan jaja c: ¿Continúo? Contéstenme en un review;)_

 _Por cierto, si quieren descargar esta historia con personajes originales, publicaré el link en mi muro de Facebook:)_

 _Atte.-_

 _Merilín Sabroza_

 _Hasta la próxima! :D_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Diana Palmer.**

 _Chicas, malas noticias… he sido reportada, y la verdad no sé por qué, yo sólo estoy haciendo esta adaptación con el fin de compartir las hermosas palabras de Diana, no con otro fin. Espero que la gente que no comprenda esto lo haga en algún momento, porque resulta incómodo tener que estar quejándome con las chicas que ni siquiera son capaces de quejarse con su cuenta, sino por un anónimo._

 _Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El lunes por la mañana trajo consigo la rutina de siempre. Masen estaba bastante tirante, probablemente porque aún arrastraba la discusión que habían tenido. ¡Qué la hubiera acusado de ir por ahí con los equipos de ambulancias como si fuera un diversión para ella...!

Lo observó desaparecer tras la puerta de su consulta, al final del pasillo, y con un profundo suspiro regresó a la suya, dirigiéndose al archivador para buscar una radiografía que necesitaba. Lo peor del amor no correspondido, se dijo abatida, era que los desprecios no hacían sino alimentarlo. Cuanto más la ignoraba Masen y más hostil se mostraba con ella, más le costaba renunciar a sus sueños de que las cosas cambiaran.

Tenía muy claro que no quería casarse, ni una relación, pero la atracción que sentía por Masen era demasiado fuerte como para negarla.

Cuando estaba examinando la radiografía, Esme se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

\- Hay una llamada para usted: el doctor McCarthy por la línea dos.

\- Gracias Esme.

Bella descolgó el auricular distraídamente, estudiando aún la radiografía en su mano izquierda, pero cuando pulsó el botón de la línea que la enfermera le había indicado, se encontró escuchando accidentalmente una conversación que aún no había terminado.

-... ya te dije que, para empezar, si hubiera sabido de quién era pariente, ni siquiera la habría contratado - estaba diciendo con furia una voz demasiado familiar-. Si la contraté fue por hacerte un favor; entonces no tenía ni idea de que era la hija de Swan. Nunca le perdonaré por lo que me hizo, Emmett, y tener que verla a ella día tras día me lo recuerda. ¡Es un tormento constante para mí!

\- Cooper, es injusto que...

\- No, es como me siento. Esa mujer no es más que una carga para mí, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, ¡me da exactamente igual que le pidas una cita! La encuentro insufrible; no es más que una autómata sin el menor atractivo, así que puedes quedarte con ella con todas mis bendiciones. Te aseguro que yo daría dinero para sacarla de mi vida y de este hospital, ¡y cuanto antes mejor!

Se oyó un "clic", y de pronto Bella se dio cuenta de que la línea había quedado libre, y que Emmett estaba esperando al otro lado.

\- Bella Swan al aparato- anunció lo más calmadamente que pudo, notándose las manos frías y sudorosas.

-¡Bella!, ¿qué tal? Soy Emmett - contestó su amigo -. Espero no pillarte en mal momento...

\- No - musitó ella, tragando saliva, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus emociones -. No, en absoluto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- ¿Sabes esa cena benéfica que se celebra el jueves? Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir conmigo.

Después de la conversación que acababa de escuchar, Bella sabía que esa cita no era puramente amistosa, como las que habían tenido hasta entonces, y en otras circunstancias, sabiéndolo como lo sabía, le habría dicho que no, pero las palabras de

Masen la habían puesto fuera de sí.

\- Me encantaría, gracias- le dijo.

\- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó Emmett. Por el tono de su voz era obvio que había una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Te recogeré el jueves a las seis.

\- De acuerdo, hasta el jueves.

Bella colgó el teléfono y respiró profundamente, expulsando el aire despacio en un intento por tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de continuar con la jornada.

Cuando hubo despachado al último paciente de la mañana, se quitó la bata blanca, escribió en el ordenador una carta de renuncia, la imprimió, la introdujo en un sobre, se puso la chaqueta, se colgó el bolso en bandolera, y fue a la consulta de Masen a entregársela. Sin embargo, era mediodía y ya debía haberse ido a comer porque no estaba allí, así que la dejó sobre el escritorio, y salió de nuevo al pasillo, abandonando el edificio sin mirar atrás.

Habría sido agradable tener un hombro sobre el que llorar en ese momento, se dijo mientras estabas sentada sola en una cafetería cercana al hospital, sentada ante un café solo y una ensalada de pollo que ni siquiera había tocado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a tener ningún hombro sobre el que desahogarse cuando tenía problemas para relacionarse con la gente? Era tímida y callada, y precisamente por eso a los demás les costaba acercarse a ella. Se quedó observando la taza de café con la mirada perdida, con las crueles palabras de Masen repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cerebro. La odiaba, no podía haberlo dejado más claro. La encontraba insufrible, había dicho.

Quizá lo fuera; su padre se lo había dicho a menudo cuando aún vivía. Su madre y él habían nacido en Jacobsville, y habían resido allí durante años, pero él jamás le había hablado de su pasado. Claro que tampoco había hablado demasiado con ella, excepto para menospreciarla y decirle que nunca le llegaría ni a la suela del zapato.

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, y Bella observó con aprehensión que era "Ed" Masen quien había entrado. Parecía verdaderamente furioso, y sus ojos claros recorrieron el local hasta dar con ella, sentada sola en un rincón,

Avanzó hacia ella con una determinación que hizo pensar a la joven que debía haber una emergencia, pero cuando se detuvo frente a ella, estampó sobre la mesa su carta de renuncia junto con el sobre abierto.

\- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? - exigió saber sin alzar la voz, pero en un tono amenazador.

Bella alzó sus ojos castaños hacia él.

\- Significa que abandono, me marcho - respondió, apartando el rostro.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé!, ¡pero quiero saber por qué!

La joven miró en derredor. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, pero la camarera y un vaquero sentado en la barra estaban observándolos con curiosidad.

\- Si no le importa, preferiría no discutir mis asuntos privados en público - le dijo con aspereza, levantando la barbilla.

Masen apretó la mandíbula, y sus ojos refulgieron, pero se apartó para que se pusiera de pie, esperó mientras pagaba, y la siguió fuera, hasta el lugar donde estaba aparcado su pequeño Ford plateado.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo sacado las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, el médico la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hasta un parque cercano, obligándola a sentarse en un bando, bajo un gran roble. Sólo entonces la soltó. Él se quedó de pie, y plantó la bota en el asiento, a su lado, inclinándose sobre la rodilla para mirarla.

\- Ya estamos a solas - le dijo con brusquedad -. Ahora dígame por qué quiere marcharse.

\- El contrato que firmé era sólo por un año y ya casi ha acabado - respondió ella con las mejillas arreboladas por la irritación-. Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a casa.

\- ¿A Austin? Emmett McCarthy me dijo que no le quedaba nadie allí - le dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

\- Tengo amigos allí.

\- No lo creo, no tiene ningún amigo... a excepción de Emmett.

Bella agachó la cabeza y apretó las llaves del coche en su mano, clavándoselas en la palma. Sus facciones no expresaban emoción alguna, pero Masen había bajo la vista y observado la tensión reflejada en sus nudillos blancos. Sin decir palabra, tomó su mano rígida y la abrió, frunciendo el ceño al ver las marcas rojas que habían dejado las llaves en su piel.

Bella apartó la mano al instante, pero el desconcierto no se borró del rostro del médico.

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, mientras el corazón de la joven latía salvajemente contra sus costillas. Detestaba mostrarse vulnerable.

Masen, advirtiendo su incomodidad, bajó la perna y dio un paso atrás. Vio como la joven parecía relajarse, y cómo soltaba el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

\- Lleva tiempo lograr que una relación laboral funcione - le dijo -, y usted sólo le ha dado a la nuestra un año.

\- Exacto, "yo" le he dado un año.

El énfasis en el pronombre hizo que el médico entornara los ojos.

\- Tal y como lo ha dicho, parece que piensa que yo no he puesto nada de mi parte.

Bella alzó el rostro.

\- Sí eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Usted nunca me ha querido trabajando a su lado. Lo sospeché desde el principio, pero no ha sido hasta esta mañana, cuando le oí decirle a Emmett por teléfono que...

Al médico se le desencajó el rostro.

\- ¿Oyó lo que le dije? – inquirió con voz ronca.

Los labios de Isabella temblaron ligeramente.

\- Sí, lo oí todo.

Masen recordó espantado lo que le había dicho a Emmett McCarthy en lo que en el fondo no había sido más que uno de sus arranques de mal genio. En varias ocasiones le había ocurrido que por el acaloramiento había dicho cosas que en realidad no pensaba, pero jamás se había sentido tan arrepentido de haber dado rienda suelta a su ira como en ese momento. Nunca hubiera creído a su fría e imperturbable ayudante capaz de sentir emoción alguna, pero claramente estaba destrozada. La había herido, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su opinión sobre ella sí le importaba, aunque siempre tratase de demostrar lo contrario.

El médico maldijo para sus adentros. Si había contestado a Emmett tan furioso, había sido porque acababa de tener que diagnosticar leucemia a un niño de sólo cuatro años. Se había sentido impotente ante el dolor de los padres, y había descargado en Emmett su frustración. Además, ¿cómo podía haber imaginado que ella hubiera estado oyéndolo todo? Se sentía avergonzado, pero estaba seguro de que aunque intentara decírselo, ella no lo creería. Lo decían a las calaras la expresión cansada de su rostro, los puños cerrados y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

\- Me contrató sólo por hacerle un favor a Emmett, seguramente rechazando a otra persona que le parecía más apta para el puesto - dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada-.

Bien, pues tal vez ahora que me voy, tendrá la oportunidad de contratarla.

\- Espere un momento, yo...

Bella alzó una mano.

\- No, por favor, no quiero que discutamos sobre ello - lo cortó. Ya había tenido bastante con escuchar lo que pensaba de ella-. Estoy cansada de pelearme con usted, de que no le parezca bien nada de lo que hago. Para usted soy una carga, y después de esto lo único que yo quiero es marcharme. Me quedaré hasta que encuentre a quien me reemplace, ni un solo día más - le dijo con firmeza, poniéndose de pie.

Masen se pasó una mano por el cabello cobrizo. Estaba perdiendo aquella batalla, y no sabía cómo disculparse.

\- Esta mañana he tenido que decirle a los Dawe que su hijo tiene leucemia - le dijo, irritado por tener que darle explicaciones -. Me sentía furioso conmigo mismo, con

Dios... y cuando estoy furioso a veces digo cosas que en realidad no siento.

\- Los dos sabemos que sí piensa lo que le dijo a Emmett de mí - respondió ella inflexible, mirándolo a los ojos-. Me odió casi desde el primer día que llegué aquí, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera es capaz de mostrarse cortés conmigo, pero lo que no sabía era que no podía ni verme por algo que hizo mi padre.

Cuando dijo eso, Bella observó un cambio sutil en las facciones del médico.

\- De modo que también oyó eso - murmuró él.

Jamás habría querido volver a hablar de aquello, pero le debía una explicación por el comportamiento injusto y prejuicioso que había tenido con ella todo el año.

\- La chica de la que estaba enamorado - comenzó con la garganta seca -, con la que iba a casarme, trabajaba en el hospital de Jacobsville. A pesar de estar comprometidos, tuvo un romance con su padre, y él la dejo embarazada. Él le practicó unaborto en secreto, y por supuesto ella me lo ocultó todo. Estuve a punto de casarmecompletamente engañado, pero aquello se descubrió, y la dirección del hospital "invitó"a su padre a marcharse.

Bella palideció. ¿Se habría enterado de aquello su madre?

\- Sólo se enteraron unas pocas personas - añadió él, como leyéndole el pensamiento-.

Dudo que su madre estuviera al corriente. Parecía una buena mujer. Jamás comprenderé cómo pudo casarse con un hombre así.

\- ¿Y la chica?

\- También la despidieron, y abandonó la ciudad. Con el tiempo acabó casándose - dijo él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Y si quiere conocer toda la verdad, le diré que Emmett sintió lástima de usted cuando murieron sus padres, y al enterarse de que yo estaba buscando un ayudante, me la recomendó tanto para el puesto, que accedí a entrevistarla. Al principio, a pesar del apellido, no la relacioné con su padre, claro - añadió -. Irónico, ¿verdad?, que escogiera como ayudante a la hija del hombre que destrozó mi felicidad.,

\- Pero, ¿por qué no me lo contó?- inquirió ella irritada-, "¿por qué?"

-¿Cómo se supone que podía decirle eso? - respondió él-. Además, para cuando me di cuenta, el contrato ya estaba firmado, así que la única salida era que usted dimitiese.

De pronto todo tenía sentido: su beligerancia, sus constantes críticas... Había esperado conseguir que tirase la toalla.

\- Ya veo - murmuró-. Pero no lo logró.

\- Esta hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que yo pensaba - asintió él-. En todos estos meses no ha cedido ni un ápice, por duro que fuera con usted. Siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear - acarició distraídamente las llaves de su coche en el bolsillo mientras la miraba-. Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie capaz de plantarme cara.

Bella no dijo nada. Ése no era su carácter, pero para que su padre no la destruyera había aprendido pronto a no mostrar miedo, ni a agachar la cabeza, porque esos signos de debilidad no hacían sino aumentar su sarcasmo y su brutalidad.

\- Un año – continuó Masen-, durante un año entero tu presencia me ha recordado lo que tu padre me hizo. Hubo momentos en los que habría hecho cualquier cosa para que te marcharas, no lo puedo negar, y al principio verdaderamente te odiaba.

Aunque ella ya había imaginado todo aquello y se lo había confirmado la conversación que había oído sin querer entre Emmett y él, que lo estuviera admitiendo cara a cara era aún más doloroso. Resultaba bastante irónico pensar que el hombre del que estaba enamorada estaba diciéndole que la odiaba por algo que había hecho su padre, el padre que había hecho de su vida y de la de su madre un infierno.

Sin duda se sorprendería si lo supera, y más aún si supiera que el prestigioso doctor Swan no había sido más que un drogadicto de clase alta, que había acabado robando

narcóticos del hospital de Austin, donde trabajó al tener que marcharse de Jacobsville, y que había estado totalmente colocado cuando cayó en picado la avioneta que pilotaba, matando a su madre con él.

Todos aquellos años había logrado controlar sus emociones, pero, de pronto, tal vez por el efecto acumulado de ese _annus horribilis_ , no pudo contener la lágrimas que empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, y rodaron una tras otra por sus mejillas.

Masen no había esperado esa reacción. A lo largo del año que habían estado trabajando juntos la había visto cansada, impasible, exhausta, enfurecida, e incluso frustrada, pero jamás la había visto llorar. Pasmado, extendió la mano y le tocó la húmeda mejilla, como si necesitara comprobar que las lágrimas eran reales. Al instante, Bella se echó hacía atrás, con una risa amarga entre sollozos.

\- De modo que por eso era tan horrible conmigo- dijo con voz entrecortada-. Emmett nunca me dijo nada... y yo he sido tan estúpida que me he pasado todo un año soñando con que...- de nuevo dejó escapar una risa entre desgarrada y nerviosa, mientras se secaba airada las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. ¡Qué estúpida he sido! – Farfulló otra vez-. ¡Qué estúpida...!

Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó de él a toda prisa. Masen se había quedado clavado en el sitio, preguntándose con qué se había pasado todo un año soñando.

Durante los días siguientes, Bella se mostró educada y distante, como si fueran extraños,

Sin embargo, Masen advirtió que el modo en que lo estaba evitando en nada se parecía su actitud de los meses anteriores, y empezó a comprender lo que no había sido capaz de ver. Antes, por ejemplo, los ojos de Isabella siempre lo habían seguido donde quiera que fuese, y él lo había notado, pero, envueltos como estaban en la batalla campal que él mismo había iniciado, las había interpretado como miradas asesinas.

Después de su última confrontación, en cambio, la joven ya no lo miraba aunque se cruzaran por los pasillos, y en muchas ocasiones se desviaba para evitarlo por completo. Además, estaba llegando a extremos insospechados: si tenía algo que preguntarle, se lo ponía por escrito y se lo dejaba en el escritorio o lo hacía través de Esme.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, el jueves por la tarde, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, fue a verlo.

-¿Ha puesto ya un anuncio para encontrar a alguien que me reemplace? - le preguntó en un tono educado.

Masen la observó un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Tanta prisa tiene por marcharse?

\- Sí - respondió ella sucintamente -. Quisiera marcharme después de las vacaciones de Navidad - se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de su consulta cuando él la retuvo por la manga de la bata blanca. Bella dio un paso atrás-. A principios de año- se reiteró volviéndose, pero sin subir la vista.

Masen la miró irritado, detestando el modo en que rechazaba el más leve contacto entre ellos.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere reconsiderarlo? Es buen médico- le dijo -, se ha ganado su puesto aquí.

Bella era consciente de que aquel era un verdadero halago viniendo de un hombre tan resentido, aunque también sabía que eso no cambiaba los hechos.

\- Pero aun así me odia -murmuró-. Cada vez que me mira se acuerda de mi padre, y me detesta por ello ¿no es así?

Masen soltó su magna confundido. Sabía que era injusto, pero no podía negar que le ocurría.

Isabella advirtió su incomodidad.

\- No se moleste, doctor - le dijo-. Dentro de un mes me habré marchado y ya no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por eso.

Dejó escapar una risa amarga y salió de la consulta.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Continuará…**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :) Actualicé hoy porque el lunes no podré, nos leemos dentro de una semana! :D**

 **Recuerden agregarme en Facebook: Merilin Sabrozo ADAPS**

 **Atte: Meri :)**


End file.
